Jan (SS036)
Jan (Japanese: ジャン Jan) is a character of the day who appeared in The Legend of X, Y, and Z!. Jan first appeared when he was talking to Aila on a cliff on the edge of nearby town. After they finished talking and Jan rode off on his , an appeared behind Aila. Jan tried to fight the Yveltal and sent his to attack it with , but Yveltal countered the attack by using on Talonflame. The attack turned Talonflame into stone, which caused it to fall from the sky to the ground below. Jan then tried to attack Yveltal with his bow and arrow, only for Yveltal to use Oblivion Wing on him as well. However, right before it hit him Aila jumped in and took the attack, which also turned her to stone. After this, Jan fell off the cliff as Yveltal flew to the sky. Yveltal turned the entire surrounding area into stone, except for Jan and his Gogoat. Jan fell to his knees in grief of losing Aila, but right at this moment, a woman named Olympica and her two appeared before him. She told him about a Pokémon called , which, contrary to Yveltal, had the ability to give life to things that had been turned to stone or had otherwise lost any sign of life. Jan then sought out Xerneas in order to revitalize his town and save Aila. On his path, he came across a wild that was weak, before coming across an old man who had three other Scatterbug. The man told him about where Xerneas was, and Jan continued to travel to his destination with this new information. After some time, Jan arrived in a place where the king, Veofum, his servants, and soldiers were all carrying lit torches and were ready to burn Xerneas, which was currently in its tree state. As they set the tree on fire, Jan appeared on the scene and ordered them to stop burning it. They refused to listen, however, and as the tree was burning, a group of Cells gathered nearby. The Zygarde formed into a and attacked the soldiers, servants, and their Pokémon for trying to kill Xerneas. After Zygarde's attack, its Cells separated and spread to different locations, while Xerneas turned into its normal state. Witnessing this, Jan tried to talk Xerneas into helping him, but Xerneas did not listen and ran off. After this incident, Jan traveled back to his hometown and tried to revitalize the land himself by planting seeds. At the same time, he started engraving information about each of the three Legendary Pokémon that he encountered. One night, while writing down this information, Xerneas appeared before him. Sensing how dedicated he was about revitalizing the land, the Life Pokémon used , turning the town's barren landscape back to life, but it failed to revive Aila. Jan and his Gogoat stayed by Aila's statue as the former grew into an old man. One day, a little girl and her approached him, curious about what he was doing. Jan went on explain his story to her. Pokémon On hand first appeared when it was with Jan as he spoke to Aila. Since then, Gogoat was then shown with Jan, with it either being by its Trainer's side or being ridden by its Trainer. None of Gogoat's moves are known.}} Previously owned first appeared when it was used by Jan to attack a . Yveltal countered by using , and the attack hit Talonflame, turning it into stone. Talonflame's only known move is .}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=大原崇 Takashi Ōhara 佐藤正治 Masaharu Satō (old) |en=Eddy Lee Pay Pental (old) |es_eu=Jordi Estupiñá |vi=Nguyễn Anh Tuấn}} Category:Kalos characters of the day Category:Male characters Category:Anime characters Category:Deceased anime characters it:Ianos ja:ジャン (XY編第141話)